Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates an apparatus and method for supporting a dial test indicator. In particular, the present invention relates to a new and improved dial test indicator support having a pair of pivoting arms which can be conveniently and easily positioned near the machined workpiece without having to loosen or remove fastening screws. More importantly, the present invention is capable of maintaining constant latitude throughout the full range of motion.
The utilization of dial test indicator holders and the alike are well known in the art. Dial indicators are used in a variety of machining environments and are often used in conjunction with a support or holder. In a conventional sense, one end of the dial test holder is adapted to fit into a tooling machine spindle or attach to the outside of the spindle, which is referred to as the quill, through the use of a C-shaped clamp. The other end of the dial test holder is generally fitted with a dovetail or similar device that accepts a dial test indicator mounting shank or a dovetail-tongued mount.
A number of dial test indicators disclosed in the prior art are inherently cumbersome to adjust or are very complex in design. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,699 discloses a dial test indicator holder comprising a series of main body links interconnected by a series of intermediate links, which can be added or removed to accommodate for differing measurement conditions. Although this type of indicator holder may allow for versatility, it may at the same time cause a newly created problem, namely instrument sag or indicator drop. Instrument sag may be caused simply by the weight of added links or overreaching of the indicator holder in the presence of gravitational forces acting thereon. Such sagging may adversely affect accurate taking of measurements and hence errors in precision machining operations.
Other problem areas apparent in the prior art include unintentional twisting of the indicator holder during the taking of concentric measurements and undue springiness in the arms or links of the indicator holder. Another problematic area disclosed by the prior art include indicator holders that are adapted to fit the quill of the tooling machine. These particular designs often lead to imprecise measurement of the workpiece duly based on the assumption that the quill is perfectly concentric. Should the quill possess any irregularities in concentricity or deformities, then the resulting measurement will be inaccurate to the extent of these irregularities or deformities.
However, the most prevalent problem found in the prior art is the inability of the dial test indicator holder to maintain constant latitude during adjustment thereof. Many, if not all indicator holders, lose their ability to maintain the angle at which the dial test indicator is initially set and positioned. By having to adjust and reposition the dial indicator to accommodate for varying configured workpieces, the user introduces a greater chance or probability of error in arriving at an accurate, precise measurement.
Generally, the prior art describes adjustment of the conventional indicator support by loosening or removing a multitude of fastening screws or a quill clamp and the alike. These particular types of holders are prone to inaccurate measurements over an extended period of time through frequent use due to the increased potential for wear, particularly where the adjusting screws are located. While there are certain recognizable problems in the field using such devices, machinists or other professionals using such instruments may overcome the foregoing problem by simply replacing the worn out device.
Accordingly, there still remains the need for a dial test indicator support that can maintain constant latitude throughout the full range of motion and is capable of being positioned near the workpiece without active manual adjustment of fastening screws and the alike. The dial test indicator support should be relatively accurate and precise in the measurement of the workpiece, dependable for long-term use, inexpensive to manufacture, simple in design, easily placed into position and removed, and not be subject to damage through proper use. The present invention is directed to the foregoing needs as well as to others as explained and described in the following sections.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dial test indicator support which can be conveniently and easily positioned near the workpiece without the need to actively adjust fastening screws and the alike.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dial test indicator support which is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dial test indicator support which is capable of maintaining constant latitude throughout a full range of motion.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dial indicator support which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is even a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dial test indicator support which is of durable and reliable construction and not subject to premature wear necessitating replacement.
To achieve these objects, and others, the present invention essentially comprises a new and improved apparatus for supporting a dial test indicator, such invention comprising, in combination: at least a pair of pivoting arms, each having a distal end and a proximal end, such ends having a non-threaded aperture extending therethrough and a pivoting slot; first and second pivoting ends, each comprising a least a pair of pivoting flanges of which are geometrically configured to slideably fit within the pivoting slot, with each flange having a non-threaded aperture extending therethrough of which is alignable with the apertures of the distal and proximal ends and a longitudinal bore extending therein to a predetermined depth; a mounting shank that is geometrically configured at one end to slideably fit within the spindle of the tooling machine and second end that is adaptably fitted within the longitudinal bore of the first pivoting end; and a pivoting stem that is geometrically configured at one end to fit within the longitudinal bore of the second pivoting end and a second end having an aperture extending therethrough for pivotal attachment of a dovetail of which is capable of supporting the dial test indicator.
In operation, the mounting shank is slideably fitted within the spindle of the tooling machine, with the pivoting arms extending therefrom at a predetermined angle, in close proximity to the workpiece. The dial indicator mounting shank or dovetail-tongued mount is then slideably fitted to the dovetail and secured in place by a dovetail setscrew. Precise adjustment of the dial test indicator is achieved by simply loosening and tightening the thumb screw that is present on the side of the dovetail, where the pivoting stem pivotally attaches to the dovetail, and moving the dovetail to the desired location for precise measurement of the workpiece. Subsequent measurement of the workpiece is simply accomplished by handling and relocating the pivoting arms.
The present invention is particularly advantageous for quick, accurate measurement of workpieces having close tolerances. These advantages are very important to the average machinists and other similar professionals interested in economical and useful improvement of supporting a dial test indicator.
There has been described, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
It is understood that the present invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The present invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in several ways. Further, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting the scope of the present invention.
The foregoing objects of the present invention, combined with the various features of novelty which characterize the present invention, are pointed out with particularly in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a greater understanding of the present invention, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated the preferred embodiment of the present invention.